


coming clean

by dogdads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogdads/pseuds/dogdads
Summary: two climaxes. one, student body president sehun wondering how he manages to get himself into this (sticky) situation that results in jongin's dick down his throat.the second one is pretty self-explanatory





	coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> heads-up: although set in a school restroom, no watersports here unfortunately, sorry!!
> 
> the title is supposed to be a double entendre, come as is cum and also as finally being honest, opening up, admitting to something etc u get it

* * *

There are many things Sehun wants to experience and feel for himself, and others that he would pass with no hesitation. Some of his most intimate fantasies revolve around the two; very few would be either one of those.

But that's what they have always been - merely creations of his mind, his imagination going haywire. They would never leap out of his mind to find the light of day just because he isn't the type to actively indulge in any of it. It's produced in his head and it remains there.

Which is why he fails to understand how exactly he's gotten himself in this situation and why. Because spying through the crack of a barely opened lavatory cubicle door to watch Kim Jongin taking a piss belongs to neither of those categories, yet somehow it has happened and Sehun finds himself right in the middle of it.

 _Filthy_.

The tiled floor he's leaning his knees on is slightly damp, which is probably staining his school trousers. The moisture seeps in through the material and onto his skin and it is, to say the least, an extremely uncomfortable feeling. A weird, wet and musky smell clings to the air, courtesy of the several unflushed toilets. Sehun knows how disgusting boys can be, but  _fuck_  - that's no excuse to have a place stinking  _this_  much of urine.

Conveniently though, Sehun's got a sweaty palm clasped on his nose and mouth, restricting any further unwanted smells to reach his sensory organs. He fears that should he open his mouth, even absentmindedly, perhaps for a split careless moment forgetting that he's parked at a urine dungeon - the smell would shapeshift into a taste and find its way inside Sehun's mouth.

Worse comes to worst, he's going to have to spit it out. His other hand that grips on the door tightens, knuckles turning red.

Is it just him or is it too hot in here? He's never realised that before, but he's drenched to the last bone.

There are no windows, which makes the room stuffy, and the only replacement that could fulfil its need is the ventilation fan on the ceiling. It whirls above his head in a low hum and his heart vibrates accordingly. Sweat clings to his forehead before crawling down his face, dropping like raindrops on to the floor.

But all this - the lack of hygiene visible inside the boys’ washroom, the profanities (including but not limited to:  _PARK CHANYEOL IS A PUSSY_ ) scribbled on the walls, and the dingy floor do not compare, in terms of filthy versus filthy, to the what Sehun is really doing at the moment. What he's so carefully looking at, curiosity driving like mad within him. He doesn't know what he's thinking. Or if he's even thinking at all. 

He shouldn't do this and he doesn't even understand why he's doing it in the first place, then. It isn't like he does not understand the value of partaking in such a thing. But he's too far in this already, too deeply sunk and engrossed into how exciting the feeling it provides is.

It shouldn't be - hell, he knows it shouldn't - but there's a part of him that doesn't want to look away. Wants to keep looking. Watching. Waiting for the next thing to happen.

Yeah, this whole thing is weird as shit. Regular Sehun wouldn't stay a minute longer in here after he's done doing whatever he came for. Maybe that's why he's so pulled into it. The fact that he's never done something like this. Never sat down through anything of this like. Something so fucked up while  _knowing_  that he didn't give a shit about whether it was weird or not.

He's nuts, isn't he. He's totally lost it. Well, fuck him if it felt good. He can feel the adrenaline spiking through him, pushing up in his spine mercilessly, spreading around his body and it feels  _great_. That’s all he knows. This is a good feeling. He knows this much. 

There's Jongin, alright. From his position, Sehun can clearly see the way Jongin starts to undo his pants as he stands before a urinal. They hang low on his narrow hips anyway - almost as if they were meant to be pulled off - and loose on the rest of his legs. He sticks his hand in his trousers and pulls out his dick.

That's interesting.

Sehun is pretty sure he's gay. He had known he was into boys ever since he started knowing things about himself in general. It came to him gradually, the knowing feeling, and he accepted it pretty easily.

This, though,  _this_  is new. Foreign. A completely unknown territory for him. He's never seen a dick, besides his own, in real life. Not like this. Not someone else's, in their lumpy, non-erect glory.

Sehun's mouth feels dry all of a sudden. The sudden idea of having Jongin's cock in his mouth to fill in its emptiness shocks him over, but he welcomes the thought. After all, his dick does look pretty cute, even like this. Possibly better than some guys on porn, at least. That's all he has to compare against.

And, of course, his own.

Subconsciously, he goes for a feel at his own cock over his pants. It's a check-up, nothing else. Just to see if it's still intact after seeing another of its kind for the first time in his life. He gives it a fond pat. They've been through some shit together, his dick and him.

While he's got his hands on himself, he squeezes it a bit too, just for good measure. If it twitches from the contact - and it does - Sehun tries his best to ignore it.

Jongin taking a piss isn't as climatic as one would have anticipated. The deal of Sehun watching him while he does so is still pretty fucking huge, yes, but nothing Sehun doesn't know happens here. Regular stuff. Just a dude peeing ( _and it's loud_ \- Sehun doesn't know why he feels it's important to take a note of that) and another dude watching him do it. Nothing new.  
  
Jongin tilts his head back and sighs heavily. For a moment, Sehun sees his eyes close and he looks so much at peace. Maybe it's a thing. People getting healed during the process of urination. 

He has never heard of it before, but it makes sense if he really gives it a thought. It's kind of like how people vomit out their guts after consuming something their stomach had rejected. Jongin could instead be letting out all the bad energies his dick has obtained from the stinky washrooms.

Jongin adjusts his shirt so it doesn't get in the way when he shakes his dick to let the final drops to escape the tip.

He doesn't wear the uniform coat like Sehun does, and so just in the thin white shirt, Sehun can see the outline of his torso perfectly. As though the muscles on his body are trying to break free through his sleeves and the back of his shirt. Must be built like a statue down all those clothes if he looked this hot not-naked.

Sehun is definitely staring now. Gawking, never taking his eyes off, scared to even blink lest he loses sight of what's in front of him.

Amidst all the internal commotion, he doesn't realise, at first, when he starts to grow hard. But when his pants tighten and he almost loses the focus in his eyes, skin suddenly starting to feel like fire, he realises just how turned on he has become from all this. His cock throbs at his palm in reminder, in need of a tighter, more promising touch. A squeeze that could put an end to the pain.

He does just that with enough force to give it the contact it needs while simultaneously willing his boner away soon enough. Fingers curling around the bulge, he bites back a hiss it leaves on the tip of his tongue.

Sehun tries to breathe as slow and steady as he can. No noises. He has to be quiet, like he isn't here. Like he isn't getting horny from watching someone else do the most mundane thing he could think of right now.

Of course he's thinking of it. Of piss. Fucking hell, do people usually have internal discourses about pee inside their minds? He can't stop thinking of Jongin supporting his dick with one hand as he peed, back relaxing and unwinding from the action and maybe that  _is_  a problem.

Is Sehun really getting turned on over this? Why not. The idea of it is hot.

So he's coming to terms with it now. Like how he accepted his sexuality, he's right now, with no shame - okay, with _some_ amount of shame - accepting how he really feels about this.  _This._   _This_ is kind of sexy.   
  
Jongin tucks himself in and zips up his pants. The slightest noises echo in the otherwise empty bathroom. Sehun ought to be careful. Just for a while. Any moment now, Jongin will leave and Sehun can finally take a breather. Maybe do something about his newfound problem too while he's at it.

Speaking of the devil, said problem twitches in its place when Jongin checks himself out in the mirror, giving his own reflection a slight smirk. He stays idle for a moment before starting to wash his hands with his head bowed down.

Sehun can't properly see him like this. So he leans forward only to lose his grip on the door. It squeaks and so does he. And it's embarrassing that the first thing he thinks of is how he sounds like a goddamn rat caught red-handed nibbling on garbage, and he looks like one too. Sprawled on the ground where rats belong.  _Pathetic_.

The door slams open. Jongin glances at it in the mirror and suddenly their eyes meet. Just like that.

Sehun freezes. His mind turns numb, nearly short-circuits. It has been rendered too useless for him to come up with a plan to flee from the crime scene.

That's what he is, right? A potential sex offender. He closes his eyes in panic, and instead of stars, he sees his face on the news with the headline  _Creepy High schooler, dubbed as 'Peeping Tom', caught red-handed, says the sexy hunk otherwise known as Kim Jongin._

Is Jongin a hunk? Sehun thinks so. He's built like one. Almost. Maybe not. But this is a part of his fantasy so specific details matter very little.

But that's not the point.

The point is Sehun's fucked big time, and it dawns on him when he could have sworn he almost comes untouched with the way their eyes meet. That's another first. Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun seeing eye to eye. He might need to revamp that unofficial bucket list he's been planning in his head.   
  
Jongin's brows furrow slowly. His face has suddenly become dark, lips pulled down in a distasteful scowl. Fuck, he's made Jongin mad. This isn't what he wanted. Maybe it is what he should have anticipated doing something like this. What was Sehun thinking!

Obviously, he wasn't.  
  
Fright surges through his body. He wonders in a panic if Jongin would report him to the cops and if he would get arrested. He's just turned eighteen, so jail time wasn't that far off for him. Surely there should at least be a school rule against watching other people do their business in the washroom.

There's no way in hell this is acceptable at any given place or time. Sehun happens to be the student body president so if there is such a thing, he, of all people, should have known.   
  
But then again, if he had known any better, he wouldn't even be considering all this because this is a situation he could have very easily avoided if he had learned to mind his own business and kept it in his pants sooner. It's too late now. Jongin's expression morphs into confusion.   
  
"What the fuck," he exhales. His voice is so loud and clear, piercing through Sehun's ears like sharp pricks. It echoes all around and bounces back to him.

If he could just vanish into the air and never appear within the face of the earth ever again, that would be perfect, thanks.

Jongin voicing out his first thought was enough for Sehun to feel sick. He tries to swallow, saliva thick in his throat. It's no use. He could throw up right here on to the same floor he will dug his own grave in, which would ultimately double the humiliation.

Or he could wait until the police bursts in with a task force, which in return could amp up the embarrassment even further. Honestly, he doesn't even know how the consequences would lay. He supposes he'll take whatever comes first.  
  
He just needs this to be done with. He couldn't stand under this targeted gaze for another second if he wanted to.  
  
Jongin squints in the mirror like he doesn't believe a single thing before his eyes, and rightfully so. Sehun could attempt to convince Jongin that this was some sort of an illusion, a mindfuck.  _Haha, you just got pranked, dude!_  And hopefully Jongin might never even remember his face later. Easy.

Not Easy.

“Oh Sehun?” Jongin says, voice squeaky. He's so shocked, poor guy.

Nope, not at all.

Sehun's mouth dries up at the sound. He supposes he could pretend to not hear that and just run out, but it's probably better to say something and explain himself rather than give out the perverted exterior he's unwillingly holding on to right now.   
  
"Uh," is the intelligence Sehun could manage at this moment. Great. His brain cells are indeed fried after witnessing the angel that Jongin is. At least that was something. He's pathetic, but he had realised that long back. He doesn't even try to fight it anymore; it's what he is. It is what it is.   
  
"What the fuck, Sehun," Jongin says again, as if repeating his words over and over would make anything less true. It doesn't. "What the fuck are you doing there?”   
  
You know, taking a piss. Peeing a piss. Pissing a pee. Peeing a pee. Pissing a piss. All these options. Sehun, use your brain for once.

Still, he can't come up with anything. “I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing.” It comes out as a pathetic gasp, a whine. What the hell was that? He's running out of breath just from collecting enough brain power to make out two sentences. Two sentences, that's it.

Not to mention how he continues to remain hard from where he's  _still_  grabbing himself. Sehun feels like crying so badly.  
  
Jongin spins around and tucks his hands in his pockets and looks down at Sehun. He feels like a piece of gum that's stuck on the ground as he looks up. He's that gross. And fucked up. And Jongin must be feeling so violated, if not disgusted. Sehun doesn't blame him, really. Not at all.  
  
But all Jongin does is sigh. He  _sighs_.

“You okay? You look like you're going to throw up any second.”

Is Jongin seriously concerned for his very own personal (unasked for) voyeur? Who the hell  _is_  this guy?

He crouches down to sit at Sehun's level and looks at him. Observes him. His face is unreadable. Stoic. Calm. Not mad. That's surprising. Surprisingly good. Right? He's not mad. At least he's not mad. Sehun exhales in relief. His shoulders droop with the movement. He's so fucked.

Too soon.

Jongin's eyes travel down to where Sehun still has his hand clasped over his crotch. His eyes comically enlargers, brown eyes dim, eyebrows shooting up when realisation strikes him. When his mouth puckers up with his  _oh_ , Sehun nearly grabs his face and kisses him, but he's crossed way too many lines already and he's not looking to exceed from there.

“Sehun… Were you…?”  
  
So many questions. Sehun doesn't think he can properly answer any. He's too embarrassed, too scared about the consequences, and inconveniently so turned on that he can't seem to function well.

Why can't Jongin just punch him or whatever and call him a pervert and end it there. That should be much better than this. This slow, dragged out humiliation. Is this his punishment? His fate. What good do Peeping Toms get? Not much, he predicts.

Sehun closes his eyes for a second, struggling to take in the situation. When he opens them, Jongin is still waiting for an answer with his lovely face giving out nothing but concern and slight confusion. And maybe a hint of amusement. Jongin is starting to smile now and that does absolutely nothing to help Sehun, or his already flushed face (and cock).

“No!” Sehun replies a little too defensively. As if to challenge him, Jongin nods his chin at the direction in question and Sehun finally gives in. Caves in like the pussy that he is. “Yeah, okay.  _Maybe_.”

There's no room for any more fuck ups anyway. Jongin seems to be satisfied with this answer too, lips tugging upwards at the corners.   
  
"I didn't realise our president was this naughty to jerk off in the school washroom,” he teases. Lightly. Easily. Shouldn't feel like mockery. It doesn't. He's so charming, and his smile nearly blinds Sehun.   
  
Naughty. Jongin just called Sehun  _naughty_.   
  
Sehun's face is burning. “I'm not.” Voice barely a sound. A swallowed mumble.   
  
"You're not what?" Jongin raises an eyebrow, skeptical. Of course he is, he has no reason to believe anything Sehun says. "Not naughty or not jerking off? Because you're hard as fuck down there, even I can tell.”

If Jongin were that interested with the subject at hand, Sehun would probably tell him how he can't even touch himself properly in the first place because of him.

He tries to not let it show on his face but his cock is  _aching_. He's never felt this, never felt arousal this strongly before that he experiences pain when it's not being given the attention it's looking for, which makes him rather confused. He doesn't know what to do with it, with himself. 

A sob betrays and escapes from him. He can't let anyone see him like this, especially not Jongin. Jongin is one of those cool guys that would find weirdos like Sehun crying like this pathetic. Or at least that's what he assumes because none of his imaginations required him to actually get to know about him personally before wanting to get _inside_ them, so.

The mess that he is right now is too humiliating. He slumps completely down to the floor. It's uncomfortable but least there are no wet spots beneath his butt. The wetness on the front of his pants is something else. Sehun's lips tremble. He brings his knees to his chest and hides his face. There's shuffling noises and then a hand on his elbow.

“Hey, I didn't mean to -”

Sehun lifts his head. Jongin has shifted closer to him and his face softens. “You think I'm some kind of a creep, don't you? I swear I was going to leave right away and -.” His voice catches in his throat. He has to take in a deep breath and Jongin waits patiently for him to collect himself. “I didn't mean to, at first but. But I couldn't…” He sniffles, unable to continue further. “ _Stop myself_.”

He half expects Jongin to use this as an opportunity to mock him, maybe try to make him feel even guiltier. But all he does is pat Sehun's arm ever so lightly that it almost feels ghostly. It's calming in a sense, weirdly. “Well... If it helps, I think it's hot.”

Did he hear that right? “Hot,” Sehun repeats. Just to be sure.

"As fuck. I mean - yeah, I was confused at first. But I guess it's normal to,  _you know_.”

“Get turned on by watching you with your dick out?”

Jongin tilts his head with the prettiest smile on his lips as if Sehun's making a big deal out of nothing. “You have no idea. People are into stuff like this now. If that's what you're into, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Given that, of course, I'm cool with it.”

“Well.” Sehun gulps. Is he? He barely knows Jongin and the most Jongin's ever given him was this charming smile. Is that consent. He guesses not. “Are you?”

“Hell yeah. I can see how it could be a thing,” he says easily. Sehun finds it hard to believe. This  _has_  to be weird on _some_ level, even he knows that. He makes a throaty, disheartened noise, now a 100% sure he is being messed with. Jongin chuckles at that. “Come on, Sehun. Trust me, I'm totally on board with it.”

On-board. What exactly does that mean? Is he going to join him? Are they going to be the Peeping Tom duo? That doesn't sound too appealing. But it makes him relax. The thought is funny, and he appreciates Jongin trying to console him. Though vaguely, he does think that it should have been the other way around.

“So you don't mind about the -”

“Not at all. If it helps you, right?”

Great. Now Jongin must be thinking Sehun needs to voyeur on people every time he has to get off. Which isn't true at this point.  _Yet_. Sehun isn't planning to find out either. He thinks he would find it to be very inconvenient. 

"Just so you know, I don't usually do this," Sehun blurts out. "I don't know what came to me but it was just an in the moment kind of thing, and you looked super hot and -"

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down. I said it's okay, right? We'll keep this between us." Jongin wipes Sehun's face dry of tears with the tip of his fingers. His touches are warm and comforting, and Sehun feels like he might just melt beneath them. "Let's dry your tears and try to settle down, okay?"

Sehun looks through his bangs and sees Jongin's earnest face glowing before him. He nods and manages to whisper an okay.

He can't bring himself to say anything more. Jongin's eyes are fixated on his pout, and his hands stay on him. Touches him, barely, on his knee. Rubs circles on it with the centre of his palm.

Sehun watches Jongin curiously. His eyes are casted down now, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks, their shadows casted on his face. Sehun can see this much so well - they are that close.

He watches breathlessly at how Jongin slightly captures his bottom lip with his teeth as he experimentally drags his hand between Sehun's legs. Thigh, thigh, thigh, and then even further up. His holds his breath, unable to move a muscle in case the magic of this.moment disappears.

Jongin looks up and their eyes meet. His forehead creates a nice crease when his eyebrows knot in attention. He's seeking permission, Sehun gathers. Consent. Of course he has it. Sehun  _needs_  this.

He takes matters to his own hands - in fact, quite literally when he grabs Jongin's hand and presses it against his crotch. A small, subtle gasp comes out of him, mouth falling apart from the heat that comes with it and engulfs him entirely.

Jongin looks taken back at first, but he handles it well. His fingers are harsher than Sehun's own, a bit thicker as well, and so he is able to cover more surface at once when he spreads his fingers and continues to firmly press on it, massaging in different angles. Testing. Experimenting.

Don't people say boys would know how to deal with boys the best? Sounds logical. It's natural that they would know what works well - what _feels_ good with other boys. The real mechanics, how their bodies work.

Work, work, work, and Jongin doesn't stop fucking  _working_  on Sehun. Eyes on Sehun's the entire time. Never off, always watching out for his expressions, the changes.  _If_  his expressions change at all. Sehun tries not to maintain eye contact for too long. He can't,  _he can't._  Maybe that's why, as Jongin continue to palm his cock, he feels -

He feels  _spellbound_.

Sehun's back is against the porcelain toilet, which, if he thinks about it, is pretty disturbing. Although, he can't seem to be too worried about that as much as he's concerned about how the cubicle door is still wide open. Despite Jongin blocking the entrance, they are still very much in public. And that too, in  _school_.

Anyone could walk in. They were free to see them like this, Jongin's hand on Sehun in the most inappropriate, vulgar manner. The way Sehun claws at bare air to keep himself intact, keep his mind glued to reality so it doesn't spiral out of control.

His mind keeps running off with nonsense already, absolutely nothing coherent - and somewhere within that hysterical state of mind, he decides that he  _likes_  the thought of someone walking in on them. Seeing them.  _Watching_  them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sehun sees Jongin lift a brow. He quickly focuses on that instead - on  _him_.

It's strange to see Jongin so up close and personal like this, all crowded in his privacy, involved and intimate. This close, each separate hair on his eyebrows seem to stand out as an individual. The glow on his face is much different, more spread out and brightest on the centre, on his cupid’s bow where a sheen layer of sweat spreads.

The most they had ever come to interacting with each other was when Sehun had to monitor Jongin's three hour detention period, the entirety of which he had slept through without foregoing a wink.

It isn't like they've never crossed paths other than that. They might have said a thing or two to the other but honestly it probably wasn't too relevant that Sehun remembers and holds on to.

And it's not even because Jongin is what Sehun deems as the delinquent type that he would rather avoid for his own good, no matter how much he was often intrigued with just how carefree he and his friends seem to be; it's the opposite, really. He was an average student, even Sehun knows this. And he's always had sort of a fascination with Jongin especially. Just a casual _he's so cute, I'm definitely not in his league to even speak to him_ kind of thing.

Jongin pushes Sehun's knees apart so he's sitting with his legs spread wide apart, cock throbbing heavily between his thighs. Jongin then leans in and sweeps Sehun's coat out of the way. He reaches for the first button on Sehun's shirt that is already sticking on his skin, thanks to the all the sweat he's producing.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“I just want to see you once,” Jongin admits sheepishly.

Sehun's face flushes and his resident throat lump makes a reappearance. “You're seeing me now.”

“Yeah, well, more of you.”

Jongin leaves his tie on for some reason, and when all the buttons are undone, he cocks his head to a side and examines Sehun's prominent collarbone protruding sharply, skin already coloured in different shades of pink.

He reddens easily and he thinks it's rather embarrassing. He feels self-conscious. Especially since he doesn't know what is going through Jongin's head.

What is he thinking inside that pretty head of his?

“Fuck,” Jongin breathes heavily. "You're so hot, Sehun." With a smile, he runs a sweaty pair of hands down Sehun's abdomen, long fingers barely brushing against his nipples and navel. Sensitive spots. He flinches, shoulders shuddering.

Does Jongin notice? He bites his lip to hold back any moans, but Jongin's palms are so hot and his touches are barely there, almost not, and it's so overwhelming, everything working to make Sehun lose himself just right, and he does just that - loses control and hears himself groan softly, barely. But it's there. It's there and Jongin hears him loud and clear.

“Yeah?” Jongin's voice strains already. It's raspy, a bit husky. Imagine the aftermath of a cock down his throat. Sehun nods frantically. Could he ever stop thinking about Jongin and his dick? When Jongin's lips curl into a gentle smile and Sehun thinks they would look best wrapped around something, he decides he couldn't. Not a chance.  
  
"I’m just going to help you out a bit, okay?" Jongin says softly and Sehun is too out of it to respond so he replies by spreading his legs further and holding onto his ankles to maintain balance.

He hopes Jongin would read between the lines without him having to lay it out in the open, so out there without any cover up. It's still a wild concept to him; he is still too embarrassed to ask for exactly what he wants, and so all he can do is hope Jongin figures it out from his reactions the way Sehun tries to puzzle out Jongin's feelings.  
  
Indeed, Jongin does. He undoes Sehun's belt, zips his pants down, and a heartbeat later, he's taking Sehun's cock into his hand.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"Because I'm embarrassed," Sehun admits once he realises that he is indeed averting his eyes or keeping them shut for the most part.

"Why? You have a big dick, what's there to be embarrassed about?" He holds it so softly and carefully, like he's holding something important, scared it might break or bend in two. Like some luxurious artifact with great value.

Sehun whimpers when Jongin squeezes him as if to say _see?_ "You saying shit like that is embarrassing."

But this isn't an expensive artifact. He doesn't have to be scared to do something wrong with it, because how can he, anyway? He's just too perfect, isn't he? Too cautious and gentle.

"Hmm. So hiding a huge cock -" Another squeeze. "Beneath your pants like it's nothing is no big deal. But me stating a fact makes you embarrassed?"

"If it's in relation to my dick, then yes."

Jongin laughs at that, shaking his head and his eyebrows seem to move along with the movement. "Fair enough. Has anyone ever done this to you?” He gives it an experimental jerk, very slow and careful. He seems to know what to do and that puts Sehun at ease.

However, the touch is, to say the least, very foreign to him. The feelings that come with it too, it's all so new, but he can get used to it.

The only other time someone has ever come this close to touching his dick was his 9th grade boyfriend. Things went horrible with him, a bit painful too, since neither of them had any idea what to do. Sehun wonders where Jongin learned dick etiquette since he seems to be doing such a good job at it.

Can Sehun even begin to tell him about that dark time of his life? He remembers how they had to leave the hand job idea alone after it went south, and continued making out sloppily. Not to mention how they broke things off the next day. The  _next day_.

No, it was too embarrassing. He doesn't even know how to excuse the fact that he just couldn't get hard no matter how long his boyfriend kept tugging at it, clearly as lost and inexperienced as he was, getting frustrated at the outcome, or lack thereof.

He shakes his head. Says no, not like this, not how Jongin touches him. Never. Which is the truth. Everything Jongin does to him is all new.

Jongin smiles at that. He doesn't prod any further. Thank God.

“What about you?”

“Me?” He seems to be lost in thought as he pushes down Sehun's pants, bunching them around his ankles. The ground is dryer here but some sort of a moisture still remains and it finds its way to his trousers. “A few times. Nothing too serious, or even exceptionally good, for that matter.” That's all he offers and it's all Sehun needs.

At least he wasn't a  _testing the waters_  kind of guy. Sehun would hate to be stuck in this situation with someone who wasn't sure of what they were doing, just because they would both be clueless and it just wouldn't work out. He doesn't want to go through the hell he did back then.   
  
Jongin's steady grip loosens only to press a finger on Sehun's slit where precum has already gathered, making the ministrations a lot smoother, slicker. When Sehun's mouth falls open with a low moan, Jongin swipes a finger on his mouth. As if marking his lips, every corner of it.

Sehun stupidly assumes Jongin's about to kiss him there when he leans in close, but all he does is sink down on Sehun's neck, busily hurrying to dart out a tongue where one of his moles are.

He can't keep Sehun still nor in the right mind, that is a fact.

"This place stinks but you smell so good," Jongin says, which makes Sehun snicker. While he is right about the smell - it does reek of absolute shit in there - it's still a ridiculous thing to whisper into someone's neck. It relieves Sehun to learn that he had been completely wrong about how pretentious he had presumed Jongin would be when he's just as lame as he is. And maybe even more - let's just pretend.

He holds onto Jongin's shoulders for leverage, for something solid to cling on to and to remind him that this isn't a dream. This is reality, this is happening. They are so close, and it’s not just their faces. When their shoulders knock and chests bump, Sehun feels Jongin's heartbeat.  _Barely_. But it vibrates and moves and beats and _exists_ against him, and it's so much to take in.   
  
Jongin's free hand plays with one of Sehun's nipples, taking it between his fingers, sometimes just rubbing - others, pinching it. It's like a switch of some sort, because every time he gives it some attention, Sehun's mouth would fall open, carrying tiny gasps.

His hands will not stay still then. They are restless, impatient. And when Jongin dips down and wraps his mouth on one nipple, the wetness squelching as he swirls his tongue with too much saliva -  _fuck_  - and proceeds to bite down and  _pull_ , Sehun's had enough.

His hands run up to grab Jongin's hair by the back of his head, soft brown strands falling apart and blooming like flower petals in between the spaces of his fingers.

The thrill explodes from there and surges throughout his body, as if in search for his dick because the moment he feels a sparkle, an electrifying sensation, his hips unknowingly jerk up in hunger for more.

His cock leaks in almost transparent drops down the length of it, along a very specific bumpy vein and Jongin has to kiss him to shut him up and turn down his voice.

Only because nothing else worked, he could swear. But Sehun has nice, soft lips and it's amazing to have Jongin's own equally soft lips crushing against them in a fluffy pillow fight-esque moment.

Jongin's kisses are long and durable when needed to be but most of what he presses against Sehun's inviting lips are short and momentary, yet continuous. It's more of a  _smooch smooch smooch,_  rather than a  _smoooooch...smooooooch_. Sehun is still in the process of deciding just how much he likes it, the way it has the ability to swallow up his grunts entirely and take them away with it, so for now he settles on: a lot.

Jongin's mouth is hot and warm. His hands, too, all the same along with his body and every single part of him. Hot and warm.

One more thing. Sehun wouldn't call himself a premature ejaculator, but that's solely because he isn't willing to call himself  _any_  names just because he tends to come too early whenever he jerked off, period. That's just silly. He'd rather call himself an early jizzer and nobody is allowed to tell him that those two terms are synonymous.

He can't tell whether he is fated - or doomed - to be this way or if it was due to the lack of sexual experience he has. He would rather not waste actual time of his life thinking about the dick that he's not getting because that is a dark walk down that road, and truth be told, Sehun thinks the wait is worth it if, in the end, it boils down to this exact moment.

This, he thinks as Jongin tells him to be patient in a hushed tone as his closed fist slides down and then back up on his dick, Sehun will take  _this_  gladly.

Right now, all he needs to do, though, is focus on keeping his shit in his cock and not blow his load too soon, and throwing Jongin off in the process.

He hadn't thought it would be, but it's turned out to be hard work. He never had to focus on _not_ coming as much he did on splurging out and getting it over with when he was by himself.

There was no other person then; there was no  _Jongin_  then. No hands cradling his cock and making gentle grabs at various parts of his body - especially his hands, and how did Jongin figure this out even before Sehun could? The fact that hand holding, and hand squeezing, hand leading-up-to-his-thighs, turned out to be a great weakness of his still surprises him.

During those times it was just him and his countless number of bookmarked porn videos and a very confidential bottle of lube.

This is different. Mostly new, nothing expected. And he's being led through it, hands held and everything, and Sehun can barely breathe at this point because he feels so full, like he might topple over any second now, but so in need for more - simultaneously.

A want - no, a  _craving_  sits on its place in the middle of his belly and claws at him from the inside, screaming at him.

Sehun clutches on Jongin's thigh tighter as though he's holding on to his lifeline - and he is, at the moment. Jongin possesses all the power to make him come, or not let him finish at all. He has Sehun's immediate future with him, in his hands. That's a _lot._

They don't really talk much, but it's not like there is a huge discussion to be disclosed either. Save for Jongin occasionally asking him how he feels, how  _good_  he feels, there's nothing else to really be said.

Just that, and the sounds Sehun makes while trying his best to hold in the actual noises he produces.

However, Jongin does spend an awful lot of time whispering into Sehun's throat. Nothing he hears properly, but all he can feel. The vibrations of his words bounce on his skin and seeps in, reminding him time and time again how soft Jongin's lips are as they dance in secretive murmurs - so concealed that not even its recipient is aware of what exactly is being shared.

Sehun wants to reply, wants to say  _something_ , but his mouth feels glued shut. He can't seem to move them the way he wants to so that actual words would be birthed into the day. He opens his mouth, several times, and nothing but small appreciative grunts would jump out.

He shuts it, closes his mouth and breathes in, in,  _in_. He takes in the scent of Jongin's shampoo, the sweat clinging on to his skin, takes in the feeling of being this close and vulnerable with someone like him - someone so hot and the right amount of charming for it to not come off as overbearing or obnoxious.

Sehun's heart beats, speedy, as the need to come spreads in him like wildfire.

“You're driving me fucking mad, Sehun-ah.” Jongin's hand travels all over, leaving not one spot untouched, as if still in search for a perfect place to stay and camp at. His hips burn with every touch, and his cock aches against Jongin's stomach, prodding at it obnoxiously, begging for more attention. “Got me so hard, just for you.”

Sehun squirms at that, giving himself away with a low whimper. He needs to fact check this, see for himself what Jongin's talking about.

When he begins to run his hands down between them, Jongin watches intently, fully aware of his intentions. He pants slightly, just so slightly but his mouth hangs open and Sehun wants to kiss him so bad, so fucking bad. He gives Jongin's cock a squeeze beneath his pants, and true to his words, it's rock solid under his touch. In return, Jongin shoves his tongue down Sehun's throat in gratification.

He whispers some words then, transferring them inside Sehun's mouth. Something about Sehun being gorgeous and a dirty little boy. 

But as Jongin grunts at him to fucking  _move_  and when Sehun does, he's being praised as a good boy, so at this point, Sehun can't tell for sure what exactly he is, but if the look on Jongin's face and the sounds he makes are reliable sources to go by, he'd say he's doing a pretty great job at this so far.

Then, Jongin becomes really vocal about how good Sehun is doing, how good he is. He's a horny rambler, Sehun realises, as he goes on and on nonstop, should his sentences be complete and made any sense or not. Sehun finds it appealing, finds this endearing in a way.

“You're such a whore,” Sehun exclaims with genuine astonishment, unable to stop himself as the newfound discovery sits heavy in his head.

Even as Sehun's stopped touching him on his cock and instead lingering on his legs and thighs, cupping handfuls of his ass that has no problem filling up Sehun's palms delightfully, Jongin's still the one that's louder from the two.

While Sehun's moans are merely grunts, not because he doesn't feel good enough but that's just how he is - pleasure translated to soft whimpers and purrs, gentle whines splashing around open mouthed kisses, Jongin has this sexy way of being extremely loud.

Just, languid moans, the kind he'd hear in explicit videos. The ones he'd mute even if he had his headphones on, because  _fuck_ , nobody had business being this sexy.  _Fuck_.

It's almost as if Jongin can tell that Sehun is close (since when wasn't he?) with the way his hips jerk. His mouth opens up prettily as something fiery rushes down his spine, jostling down the pit of his stomach, and he wants to finish off like this, feeling so good and satisfied, but it's almost a fantasy because all of a sudden, Jongin entirely stops what he was doing with hands.

The slow, almost painful hand job that seems to lead nowhere halts, leaving Sehun to look at him through droopy eyes, confused and frustrated. 

He can't come up with a properly structured sentence, let alone ask Jongin what the hell is going on. Why did he stop, right this moment when Sehun was so close?  _This_  close.

It's as if he had been chasing after something valuable for hours upon hours only for everything around him to disappear suddenly with no explanation, leading him to forget what he was running after in the first place.

Because that's how he feels right now. That's how it feels to be denied of pleasure.

“Please,” he sobs, so quite like he doesn't trust his own voice. His mind, clouded, and cheeks flushed; eyes and the weight of Jongin's still, unmoving hands on his cock - heavy.

Jongin, the motherfucker, only grins before kissing him above his brow bone. For the first time, Sehun takes notice of several cute dimples digging through his reddened cheeks and for a moment that feels like forever, he is suspended in this moment. Those honey coloured eyes arrest him a whole, latching him in like actual honey would.

He nearly forgets about his throbbing erection until Jongin spits on it twice, lathering it up real nice. He restarts from where he left off, resumes his pace as though he's never stopped.

"Stop that and let me come," Sehun hisses.

"No fun in that." Jongin says as his hand cups Sehun's cheeks, swiping his fingertips over the lobe of his ears before patting his head. He can't help it, it's so soft. Sehun grunts and flinches, mostly just because his cock has become a bit too sensitive to touch. "Why? You don't like getting patted?"

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"Okay," Jongin replies while patting him again nevertheless and he knows to continue it because Sehun leans in to the touch.

Jongin continues to do him dirty a couple more times before Sehun finally catches on. Fuck. He knows what this is now, how it feels to be denied of his orgasm, because that's what Jongin has been doing. He would work Sehun up only to stop abruptly, cheekily smile with his stupid (cute) fucking dimples, and start over again.

By the third time, Sehun is too frustrated and impatient to give a fuck. Fuck this, fuck  _Jongin_. He couldn't care less whether Jongin leaves trails of kisses on his neck or how much he keeps trying to make his grinds subtle. Sehun just needs a proper hand on him, jerking him off to the very end because he  _needs_  to fucking  _come_.

Jongin is an absolute shit and Sehun can play him right back if he wants, since Jongin looks to be just as turned on as he is - and he should be, if he's desperate enough to fuck around at the school washroom, so that makes the two of them, really. But he's sitting on his impatient ass, helplessly whimpering through it all as Jongin reminds him, time and time again, how much of a good boy he is.  
  
He could be better, he swears he could be the best boy there is if only Jongin's kisses on his mouth would make a show again. Much to his disbelief, the kissing has stopped and he wants a taste of his mouth again so bad it could drive him mad. As Jongin slowly jerked him off, he would leave generous kisses only on his open chest and neck, now glistening in sweat.

He only has to be obedient, be this good. Sounds easy. Sounds doable, but is it.

At this moment he's thinking of pounding real deep in Jongin's ass - payback for this shit. Would he be a good boy, still? Sehun shuts his eyes to visualise it better in his head while Jongin plays with his balls, and he decides that this is pretty cool too.  
  
"You gonna come anytime soon?" Jongin breathes the words against Sehun's collarbones, nibbling around, on the lookout for potential bait. His voice pierces through Sehun's skin, the words burning as they sink in.  _Yeah, Jongin, that's a pretty neat plan, isn't it?_

Sehun can't do shit but nod his head and make nasty noises from the back of his throat, occasionally digging his nails on Jongin's back when he does something that feels exceptionally mind-blowing.

“This mouth,” Jongin says, lips barely touching his. “Isn't only for kissing, Sehunnie. Let's use our words.” He traces his fingers on Sehun's bottom lip, and it stings not only where he touches but the second he uses that nickname.  _Sehunnie_. Sehun might blow up entirely, explode into pieces, or he might just shoot a load of cum into Jongin's hands. Whatever comes first. 

Sehun blinks away the tears in his eyes. His stupid, good for nothing brain doesn't seem to be working at all but perhaps if no screws were loose from being this fucking gone, he would be on all fours, no doubt. His ass out, nose down, begging to be fucked through his orgasm. He is humiliated when this realization sinks in. The monster disguised as lust in his belly is throbbing more furiously than ever.

Jongin has never been sweeter, minus the shitty part where he doesn't let Sehun come properly, instead watching him release in pathetic dry leaks. He pats Sehun's thighs and encourages him to speak up again. Sehun tries searching for words and phrases to connect and string together to form actual sentences.

In the end, “ _Want_ ,” is all he can choke out.

“What do you want, babe?” Jongin takes Sehun's cock between his hands again, rolls it for good measure. Then without thinking twice, he clasps tightly around the width, and all Sehun can do is let out a gasp, let alone come up with what he wants right now. 

What  _does_  he want? So many things. He needs  _so_  many things, like, to orgasm, first and foremost.

His dick nearly starts to shrivel up like some unwanted loser every time Jongin leaves it be. And when Jongin gets back to it, it perks up so excitedly, so desperately. It's a constant push and pull, and it makes Sehun crazy.

He also needs to see Jongin's cock with his own eyes, find out how it will look in his virgin hands, feel the taste of it on his tongue. He wants to kiss the head of it, tease around the slit and kiss Jongin on his open mouth with his own cum fresh in between Sehun's lips, settled on his tongue as his tongue would settle on Jongin's.

Maybe Jongin would pat his hair while doing so. That would be fucking sexy. All of Sehun's wet dreams compiled into one huge reality.

“Want  _you_. Need to -  _fuck_.” His voice breaks when Jongin presses closer, his knees digging in between Sehun's legs. “Need to come so bad.”

Jongin hums with a lovely twinkle in his eyes. His hand that was feeling up Sehun's dick just seconds ago runs through Sehun's now matted hair.

“We'll make you come, don't worry. But you need to help yourself, too.”

“I  _can't_ ,” Sehun whines in a sob.

“Yes, you can.” Jongin firmly presses an encouraging kiss on the middle of Sehun's sweaty forehead.  
  
Sehun doesn't know what he's expecting as Jongin forms a ring with his thumb and index finger. When his curious eyes meet Jongin's, he raises his eyebrows, as if that was a hint good enough. Sehun's face burns when he realises what he was up to.  
  
He takes in the sight of Jongin's flushed face bathed in a soft red, prominent cheeks and lips shouting for attention. Jongin eyes him through his ridiculously long lashes, brown eyes widening in anticipation.

Smirking, Sehun lifts his hips up, slowly at first. His fully hard cock slides perfectly into Jongin's fist.

Perfect match.

Then, just because he needs even more than that, he presses some of his fingers between his asscheeks and looks up to meet his eyes with Jongin's. He seems to be exceptionally engrossed in the new revelation. He licks his finger thoroughly while maintaining eye contact and positions it next to Sehun's fingers, right above his hole.

"Is this okay?"

"What wouldn't be okay is if you didn't do it."

When Jongin pushes in, it's extremely tight and hot inside. They don't have lube to make the process easier so spit has to do for now. Jongin fingers him slowly as Sehun fucks into his other hand.

"Fuck, you fill me up so good," Sehun breathes. He imitates what Jongin did by licking his own fingers and slips one into himself along with Jongin's, groaning with how filled up and full he feels.

His breath catches and his world stops spinning for a moment, but it's Jongin who groans and mutters out strings of  _fuckfuckfuck_.

Would the sounds he is making echo down the hallway? Sehun isn't too sure and can't bring himself to care either. He pushes in and out as Jongin showers his pride with small praises here and there, a kiss here and there.

"How's this for you?"

"You tell me," Sehun says as he thrusts his hips up and wrapping an arm around Jongin's back to steady himself. "Might come on your finger only."

Satisfied with that, Jongin curls his finger, hitting perfectly on his prostate which has Sehun seeing stars.

Overwhelmed, Sehun retrieves his finger and lets Jongin insert another one of his own in his place. His fingers are a lot thicker anyway. It makes him stretch around much better. Especially when they twist in him, scissor him up until his hole gapes in want for more. For Jongin to fill him up.  
  
In his fucked up state of mind, the only thing that registers is how badly he wishes to kiss Jongin.

So he leans in, only to be stopped in place when Jongin scoots his face back.

“Come first and then I'll kiss you all you want.”

A preposition. A deal that Sehun is quick and happy to oblige.

While focusing on Jongin's gorgeous face and his dimples, the curve of his smile, and the way he fucks Sehun so well with just two fingers, he forgets to focus on trying not to come too early. He slips up. Memo thrown out of the window.

It takes both of them by surprise when he does so. Jongin, because he's still new to Sehun's body and isn't all too familiar with surprise jizzers at all probably - and Sehun because he had been too lost to realise and perhaps even control it. Although, Jongin had been controlling that for him just earlier.

His body is trembling, thighs shaking, toes curled as he rides through the high of the long chased orgasm he finally gets to experience, all while Jongin doesn't stop any of his movements. His cum splutters onto his bare chest while some land on Jongin's hand.

Sehun is still breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down with each broken breath as Jongin removes his fingers and digs out a crumpled up tissue from his pocket. He opens up the folded layers of it and starts to wipe Sehun's come off his hand.

“Feel better?” Jongin folds back the layers and swipes the unstained side on Sehun's stomach to do the same. It tickles him just a little bit.

“Much,” he rasps back as Jongin balls up the sticky tissue and stuffs it back into his pocket. Sehun doesn't let him know how disgusting that is, only because he had just gotten him off.

See? He's learning dick etiquette, too.

It's easy to focus on steadying himself while listening to Jongin ramble about a thing or the other. Sehun's mostly still hazy minded, but he can somehow concentrate on the way Jongin's lips move and pout with what he's saying. Something about bros helping bros out.

But bros don't get their dicks hard after lending out a  _helping hand_  to a fellow bro. If there's a thing such as a bro code, getting turned on around your bros - or especially,  _because_  of your bro, should be prohibited. And besides, they weren't bros. What are they? Sehun doesn't know. But they weren't _bros._

Hence, bro codes or whatever the fuck that is, don't apply to them. Right?

It didn't when Jongin was tugging at his dick and slipping his fingers into Sehun's asshole just moments ago, and it doesn't when Sehun is unable to stop himself from saying, “I can suck you off.”

Fuck bro codes.  
  
Fuck codes in general. Fuck all rules and  _especially_  dick etiquettes.

Jongin seems surprised, but pleasantly so - and a little like he's constipated, if he were to be judged by the way his brows furrow and face presses. For a second, he even looks like he might decline the offer just to be polite.

But they have already done this, already crossed that line far too much that the need to be diplomatic doesn't even exist.

So he agrees. Says,  _yeah, okay, sure_. What else is there to say?

It's slightly awkward at first, especially now that they have calmed down a bit. Things seem much clearer now; what they had just engaged in - much realer.

It settles in Sehun then that he's about to suck a dick, an actual real life dick which happens to belong to none other than Kim Jongin.

They shuffle around, trying to see what positions work the best. There's not much room to work with anyway, so it's a tough work. Sehun suggests they do this with Jongin sitting on the toilet seat, Sehun leaning from the ground.

He's seen it in porn once, where they did it like this, and the dude got a cum shot on his face. Not that Sehun is anticipating real life to be like an acted out play. (He does, kind of.)  
  
"What the fuck. That's fucking gross," Jongin says, making a face as if he isn't on the ground as it is.   
  
"With the lid closed," Sehun clarifies just in case.   
  
“Oh. Okay." Jongin stands up and thankfully, or unfortunately, locks the cubicle door behind him.   
  
So much for Sehun's newly discovered exhibitionism kink.

After he's made sure the lid was properly closed, he sits on it, not bothering with his pants. Instead, he pulls his dick out from where the zipper has been pulled down.

It's already glistening by the time he fists it, lazily, as though they have all the time in the world. Sehun from where he's sitting on his knees between Jongin's legs, watches hungrily.

His dick is  _fat_.

That's all Sehun can come up with as of right now. How thick and juicy it looks, like fresh meat ready to be taken a bite from. The size is on the average side. Not too large that it feels burdensome for his first time. Just right. He's felt it when he'd stroked him earlier, but seeing it like this, throbbing in Jongin's hand, is entirely a different experience. He realises he's got his mouth open, slightly watery too, so he closes it quickly.

"What were you going to say?" Damn it.

"Hm? About your dick? You want me to praise you or something?" Sehun teases.

"Would be nice," Jongin says with a corner of his lips quirking upwards, and starts to show him how he jerks himself, erratically like he's got somewhere urgent to be at. He's so quick and so loud that if he were Sehun, he would have come in under twenty seconds, give or take.

"Dude, slow down. We got all the time in the world." Sehun places his hand on top of Jongin's and slows down his pace. When Jongin groans into it and is able to keep up with it, Sehun shifts closer, brushing some of Jongin's hairs behind his ears. "I can compliment you if you'd like that. Would that make you happy?" he whispers, slowly. "Make your cock hard? Hmm? Tell me how much you like it. If I say you're hot and call you my pretty slut, that gonna make your fat dick _wet_?"

"Sehun," Jongin mewls, picking up his quick speed again. "Shut the fuck up, I might actually come before we get to the fun stuff."

"Lose the attitude first and say please."

"Sehun..."

"Say it. Beg me to suck you off or I won't." He digs his thumb gently in Jongin's slit which has him shuddering.

"You're such a -" Involuntarily, his hips jerk up, filling up his own hands even better. He is unable to say anything coherent and relies on measly curse words 

"You want it to happen. Whatever you say I am, you are too." He shrugs.

"Okay, smartass," Jongin chuckles, rolling his eyes. He flicks his wrist and shows Sehun how the movement wrecks him. "Have you ever done this before?” Precum from his slit pools on the tip, which he conveniently uses as makeshift lube. Sehun wants to lick it clean.

It takes him moments to tear his attention off from the scene unravelling before him. He had been watching Jongin's dick so intently, far too fascinated and he just can't help himself. When he realises what he has been asked, his face twists in a scowl, wondering what exactly Jongin thinks of him. “Watched you jerk off before? No, what the hell.”

“I mean sucked a guy off, Sehun.”  
  
Well, that makes more sense. Sehun's lost touch with reality the first time Jongin touched him so he can't really be blamed, can he?

“No.” The word is easy and familiar on his tongue. He pays attention to how Jongin will react to that. He only hums. “You're going to be my first.”

“That's exciting,” he comments. He swipes his thumb against the tip and casually points it at Sehun. “Want a taste?”

Kim Jongin, the man that you are today.

“Hell, yeah.” Sehun shifts his head closer, placing his hands on Jongin's warm knees for support. Jongin pushes the thumb slowly into his mouth and he quickly wraps his lips around it with a low groan, licking it entirely clean. Salty. He darts his eyes upwards, thumb still in mouth, and sees the way Jongin is staring back at him intently through hooded eyes.

“If your mouth looks this lovely around my finger,” Jongin whispers as he kisses Sehun, licking all around his mouth and tasting himself on Sehun's tongue. “Wonder how amazing it's going to feel on my dick. Look how hard it is for you.”

Sehun doesn't reply - rather, he  _can't_  reply. His head feels light and his mouth is drying up. Probably not a good thing, considering he has been mentally preparing himself to give a blowjob for the last ten or so minutes.

The thing is, Sehun doesn't know shit about giving head. Hell, this is his first time he's even seeing one up close. This is still new to him, alright. But Jongin is looking down at him like he trusts him. Trusts him to make him come, with his mouth, and that's a lot to trust someone with when Sehun doesn't know if he can do it.

He doesn't even know how to start. He tries to remember how porn goes and decides to rely on that for now. He can learn later, or through this. Taking in a breath to gather the courage - and the knowledge from lord knows where - he takes Jongin into his hands first.

It's a little floppy. Hard, yet lumpy. Kind of fun to play with, too. Sehun can't help but giggle, and only silences when he realises that Jongin seems to  _really_  like this - Sehun touching him like this. Of course he would. Sehun had, too. He just didn't realise how fun it would be to hold someone else's dick.

"Your dick is so cute."

"Glad you like it," Jongin deadpans.

"You're welcome."

He takes Jongin by surprise when he licks a stripe from the base to the top. The faint salty, slightly musky taste is still there, stinging on Sehun's tongue in a delightful way.

He makes sure to let Jongin know just how much he enjoys the taste by taking the whole entity of his dick into his mouth, groaning around the almost suffocating heat. He bows his head lower, making Jongin's cock slip deeper down until it nearly presses against his throat.

It startles them both. But while Jongin's head rolls back in pleasure, it has Sehun splattering and gasping for breath.

“Wait. Fuck, you alright?” There's that look on his face again. The same one he gave Sehun when they first made eye contact here. He pulls himself out of Sehun's mouth and rubs a palm carefully on his back.  
  
Sehun says he is, even though his eyes are glassy and he feels so full even though he is  _empty_. His mouth is empty, goddamn it, just give him Jongin's cock again and he'll feel much better. He's only had it once and yet he already knows this is something he can get used to.

Especially now that he's discovered that his gag reflex is a lot better than he would have guessed earlier. At least he didn't throw up on them, so that's something. That's good, right? All he needs to do is breath in, out, in, out.  
  
“You know, if you aren't ready, we don't have to do this.”  
  
"You don't get it," Sehun hisses. Frustrated, his claws at Jongin's legs and narrows his eyes. If he has to say it out loud and make himself clear, he will. "I can't get enough of you  _or_  your dick. I need it so bad.” Jongin's eyes widen, just a bit. He still doesn't look convinced, but he looks like he would have been perfectly okay with any answer Sehun had for him. Sehun licks his dry lips. “ _So_   _bad_.”

Hesitating still, Jongin widens his legs to make more space for Sehun in between them. He places his hand on the back of Sehun's head, not quite gripping his hair but just firm enough that Sehun feels confident to keep going. “Okay, but we're going slow.”

“Sure,” Sehun replies nonchalantly, uncommitted.

“No, Sehun, look at me.” He doesn't. Jongin guides his face forward towards him and leans down. “You're lying to my face, aren't you?”

When their eyes land on each other, Sehun feels a jolt of electricity bolting through him. Jongin's big eyes stare back at him, like shiny, brown pearls. “What can you do about that,” he challenges.

Before Jongin can reply, Sehun is dipping his head down again. He wraps his mouth around just the tip, suckling and taking in its softness. A slippery kind of soft that is just too addictive, so easy to lose his mind over. Jongin responds with a groan and his fingers tighten around the handful of Sehun's hair he's acquired.

After a while of licking around it, that pink little tongue of his darting out as if he were a cat thirsty for its milk, he thinks he's ready to take Jongin's dick as a whole in his mouth. He tries just that once more, swallowing around it and lapping on it still, albeit rather messily. Spit runs down his chin and he doesn't care enough to wipe it off.

Is he using too much saliva on Jongin? He can't even tell. At least he knows not to use his teeth, although Jongin does seem to enjoy the occasional gentle rake of his teeth blunt against him.

All he knows, all he needs to know, is that Jongin is feeling good.

Jongin's hands settle on the back of Sehun's head again, but this time his hold is tight. And he pulls on it and tugs him in closer, and this time when Sehun throats Jongin's cock deeper, it's comfortable enough that he doesn't feel nauseous, rather welcoming the thickness of it to be lodged in his mouth. Although his jaw faintly aches, he opens his mouth wider and Jongin responds with a loud moan so that must feel great for him

Finally, Jongin's grip tightens just enough that Sehun can't move, can't bob his head lower and actually do shit at all. He makes a whiny sound, restricted but so full. During Sehun's pause, his incapability to move, _that's_ when Jongin decides it's a good time to start moving his hips and personally  _feed_  Sehun his cock.

Sehun's never felt this way. He's never been given a cock, clearly never had one thrusting in and out of his mouth before, and he - he takes it in like a champ.

When his jaw hurts too much after a while, he takes Jongin's cock out and holds it in his hands instead. It's wetter now, from his saliva. Carefully, he jacks him off, directing it toward his own face with much well thought-out purpose.

"Are you close?"

"Yes, fuck. Just -" Jongin throws his head back, Adam's apple throbbing at his throat when he gulps. "Just keep going."

He does, and just like he had wanted, some of Jongin's cum splatters on his face when he comes just moments after, and thankfully Sehun closes his eyes just at the right time to not have any stinging his eyes.

Jongin sounds hot as fuck while coming, so much louder than before. Even a bit more high pitched, kind of like a whine, and for some reason it makes Sehun want to slap a collar on his neck and call him a bitch until he gives in and lets Sehun fuck him up completely.

Of course shit like that doesn't happen in real life as much as it does in movies and on Tumblr probably, for fucks sake. In reality, Jongin's used up tissue makes a comeback and it is real fucking nasty to say the least. But he says if he folds it to a side that wasn't stained, it basically works like new.

Although it makes Sehun laugh, he has to admit that it absolutely does not substitute as a new piece of tissue. But it was all they have right now so whatever works. And just the fact that Jongin has enough in him to even think about cleaning them up is sufficient.

Sehun is exhausted. He's never come like this before, never experienced a high like this before. Everything happened so quick and so mind-blowingly amazing that he still can't believe this wasn't an elaborate scene in one of his fantasies.  _Well_.

“What now?” Sehun asks carefully to fill in the not-awkward awkward silence.

“Hmm? How about,” Jongin adjusts the collar on Sehun's shirt as if that helps when he's got dry cum on his stomach and dick hanging out his pants. “We fix you up and get you to class?”

Sounds like a good plan, except -

“What about you?”

“I don't have any more classes for today. I came here on the way home.”

“I've got like 30 minutes in chem. Kinda need to catch up,” Sehun says sheepishly. Does he sound too lame or like the responsible student he thinks he is? He isn't the latter, he's realised that now, so the discussion remains up for debate.

Jongin laughs wholeheartedly. “Nerd.” He gets a well-deserved jab on his thigh and he responds to that with a pout. That's when Sehun decides he's in a little too deep already. Shit. “I can wait for you at the gate until you're done.”

“Oh yeah?” Sehun leans in, grinning. Sounds like an excellent plan. “Can we grab some food on the way? I'm fucking starving.”

“Yeah? Like a makeshift date?” Jongin's eyes twinkle like diamonds.

“Something like that.” He can't help but kiss Jongin. It's a quick peck but it has Jongin giggling against his lips and that's all he can ask for.

When they are done (for now) doing gross gay shit like staring into each other’s eyes while smiling and blushing, Jongin remembers how their dicks still hang out in the open. When he tucks himself in, he fixes Sehun's shirt and lets Sehun zip him up.

They do make a perfect match, don't they.

Jongin smacks a kiss on Sehun's cheek as thanks and he can't help but smile brightly at the satisfaction it gives.

“What a good boy,” Jongin coos before standing to pick Sehun up from the ground with him. “Now, up, Sehunnie.”

"Wait." He grabs Jongin's hand and stops him in place. "You said you'll kiss me all I want when I've come and you still haven't."

And although they just shared a brief peck, one lingering glance on Sehun's mouth has Jongin cornering Sehun against the door. He holds Sehun's hand and kisses him while intertwining their fingers together, binding them together as one.

"So can I play with your hair later?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Touch it and I'll break your knuckles."

"Okay." Pause. "Still going to try though."

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> hi leave a comment if u liked it ^o^ and [lets be friends on twitter: sezkdl](https://twitter.com/sezkdl)  
>  **my other stuff:**  
>  • [a chanbaek sweet lies au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142911)  
> • [a chankai rockstars au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379758)  
> • [a sekai oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418728)


End file.
